danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 1: Ordinary Life
Chapter 1: Let's Get Wild, Party Style (Ordinary Life) Kazuko's POV ... ... ... Things are too hectic. Flashback "Your main purpose here... Is to feel Despair for everyone's amusement!" He shouted. "Despair? Everyone's Amusement?" Kurosaki questioned. "In short... You guys will be having a... Killing Game!" He shouted merrily And with that said and done everyone panicked "K-Killing Game?!" Matsuri yelled "Yes! That's right! All of you will be having your very own Killing game! Upupupu! This is gonna be fun." Monokuma said "T-There's no way! There's no way we're gonna commit murder!" I told Monokuma but as he turn "Oh? But all of you are criminals~ So killing isn't that much trouble for all of you~" He said End of Flashback All of us are still the Gymnasium trying to calm ourselves but this. But, this feeling we had inside, is panic and fear. "Ha ha... N-No way... NO WAY IS THIS HAPPENING!" Miaya screamed to the top of her lungs. "This is insane! INSANE I TELL YOU!" Takeshi also yell out. "No way is this happening... W-Why... Why me?" Himeno said on the verge of tears. "... Enough." I said "K-Kazuko? What's the matter?" Rabtarou asked me "I said enough!" I yelled this time. "Eh?" Shinnosuke looked but not only him everyone looked at me "Listen to me everyone, not everyone here has the guts to commit murder right? Everyone here isn't THAT desperate to leave right?" I asked them "Well... No..." Kikuri said "Then that's why we shouldn't succumb to despair! Okay everyone let's--" DING DONG DING DONG "Eh?" "Attention. It is now 8pm. All students must go back to their dorm rooms immediately. And also inside your rooms has a Monopad where you will need to access some parts of this school, and your own dorm. And please read the rules that are listed in it. Then, Goodnight!" "Hmm... It's really that late already?" I asked shocked "Well... With no sunlight here, it's pretty hard to tell what time it is." Kurosaki mentioned. "Indeed. Should we all rest? As of matter of fact, I cleaned all of your rooms for you so you all can stay relax... Even if its just a bit though." Shinnosuke said "That's pretty much the one thing we could do for now." Yukio said "Right... Let's rest and meet up in the morning then." And with that, we all left the Gymnasium and entered the Dormitory. As the night pass... I read every rule that was listed in the monopad when I arrive at my dorm room and they didn't lift my shoulders up... I couldn't sleep also, due to the fact that someone MIGHT plan on getting out of here... I decided to go out for some fresh air and just walked around to familiarize my self in the surrounding. As I was walking around I saw Zero. On top of the lanterns, balancing himself on it. I was about to walk away but... In a blink of an eye, he was standing before me "Kyaaa!!!" I screamed. How does he even do that?! "..." He stared at me in silence. "U-Um... C-Can I help you...?" I asked shivering. He's staring at me with his sharp eyes. It's like his piercing me. "You..." He said. "Shouldn't wander around at night." He said to me. Eh? Was he concern about me? "Um... Why are you out here alone, Zero?" I asked him. "Making sure that people stay in the Dormitory." He said passively. Oh... His making sure people stay in one place to avoid any dangers. "I can easily hide my presence. People cannot detect me easily." He told me. Well, what do you expect from the Super High School Level Ninja. "You should head back." he told me. "S-Sorry. I really need some fresh air." I told him Zero closed his eyes for the moment and then "Fine. But you cannot go farther away from this building. If you do and something happens, your the first person I will report" He told me as I nodded and when I bow down, he suddenly vanished. I walked around the area near the dorm as instructed and luckily nothing bad happened to me. I went back to my room and try to sleep again. But nothing changed. Eventually morning came and "Ding Dong, Ding Dong! Good Morning you Criminal Students! It's another beautiful morning! So rise n' shine!" The announcement ended. I guess it's gonna be an alarm from now on. I was sitting in my room doing nothing when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I answered it and behind was Kikuri. "Morning Kazuko~" Kikuri said "Good Morning Kikuri." I greeted back "What's the matter, Kikuri?" I asked "Oh well, Matsuri-san asked everyone to come to the Cafeteria. And starting now, We're gonna have a morning meeting with everyone there." She told me. I guess its actually good since that way everyone will stay in one location. "Okay! Let's go then!" I said and we both head to the Cafeteria. As we reached our destination everyone is already there and... "C'mon! Just a peek!" Matsuri yelled as she was chasing the A.I. Oz around the cafeteria... Again. "N-No! Master please stop her!" Oz yelled looking terrified "C'mon Ozzy! I just wanna see what a body of an A.I. looks like~!" Matsuri yelled still chasing a terrified Oz around petrified that he might be striped down by Matsuri. "Good Morning Lady Kazuko." Shinnosuke was the first to greet me "Good Morning to you to Shinnosuke." I smiled. "Mind telling me... What is happening?" I asked and Shinnosuke just smiled and said "She said she was curious on how does an A.I.'s body work and looks like so... She tried to take off Oz's shirt." He chuckled but me and Kikuri just sweat dropped. "Okay okay you two, everyone is here so can we all calm down and let this meeting start." Xandu said smiling and so he continued "Now then... Why don't we start from our current dilemma." Xandu said Looks like we're gonna need his guidance "Sensei is correct! For starters, what to do in this circumstances." She said. "Well... Our main priority is to--" Rantarou said but was stop by Zero "Stay Alive." is what he said. "Zero is right! But not only we need to stay alive, but we all need to cooperate and work together as a team!" I said to them believing in that matter! But... "Oh? And are you sure you can trust ALL of us? Knowing that they might betray that trust?" Yukio said to me and continued "What an Idiot... Your only useful in making music. So your power is useless here. Only people with full potential can survive this." She told us "What do you mean by that, four eyes?!" Takeshi was angered by the things Yukio said "Like I said... People with the best abilities are the ONLY ones who can survive this. We do not need Cooperation and Teamwork. What we need is a leader that can take the lead and command." Yukio said adjusting her glasses. "S-So what? Are you saying... You should be that "Leader"?" Itsuki said from the corner of the room. "Why of course. I have the power to lead. I am The Super High School Level Leader, I was born to lead." She said but I yelled "Your Wrong!!!" I yelled at her "What was that?" She questioned me "You are wrong Yukio! All of us CAN survive this! We all had to believe in one another! Support one another! Everything to get out of this hell hole! In your saying, your planning on abandoning the weak and I cannot tolerate that!" I said it all and I really cannot have her way especially in this circumstances. "Hmph! Fine. Let's see how long you last with this "Believing" in others." And with that, Yukio left. It was quiet now and I honestly feel this is right. As I inhale "That was incredible M'Lady!" Shinnosuke came up to me gripping my hands. "Eh?" I asked shocked "That was an incredible short speech you have Milady!" He said eyes sparkling "I had to agree with ya. You show her who's boss!" Takeshi smirked "I'm with ya all the way. If you think we can survive this by cooperating with one another like you said. Well I'll put my trust in you." Takeshi said "Same here!" "Count me in too!" D-D-Don't forget me p-please!" Kikuri, Matsuri and Himeno said. And with that, everyone all had a smile on there face showing me their complete trust "You guys..." "I will support you Milady. As a butler, I am requesting you to be my new master!" "Huh?!" I asked shocked "That escalated quickly." Rantarou chuckled "You see, My old master told me to look for a new Master to help me live, and I choose you! Please Lady Kanade!" He pleaded me with his puppy dog eyes. "S-Stop! If I say yes, would you stop that!" "Definitely!" "Then yes!" I told him that and he gave me his most best smile and said "Thank you! I promise to serve you well as my honor as a Butler!" He said as he bows to me. Guess I know why he is the Super High School Level Butler. "Then that settles it! For now on let's all work together." Matsuri says "Indeed!" Laughter filled the room and well this is a start but... We're all getting along well. Aside from Yukio... Who just watches us from the exit door of the cafeteria. A few days have passed and things are going well... But at the same time, not well as well. We've been searching around this Prison School for a way out and so far. Nothing. We we're all tired of searching around but we all need to work together. Well... Looks like Morning is still here... I wonder what should I do? "FREE TIME" "Well guys. Find anything?" I asked them and Yukinoko said "Nothing... This place is heavily guarded. We can't even climb over the walls without falling to our deaths." "How are we gonna leave this hell hole?!" Takeshi shouted as he put his fists together. "It's okay guys. As long as all of us Ultimate High School Students ban together we can accomplish things!" I shouted "Another banter of "All of Us"... Hmph." Yukio wallked in the cafeteria with a still expresionless face. "Where you have you been, Lady Yukio?" Shinnosue asked Yukio but all she did was shrugged him off and said "That's none of your buiseness." It kinda annoys me she's like that. Its been a few days and her attitude towards us seems to, not grow weary, but grows more hate. "Let's just give her some time." Xandu said to us with a smile "Teenagers like her, especially on how she grew up, takes up a long time since she has a hard time trusting people aside herself or her parents." "Sensei is right! Let's just leave her for now~" Matsuri told us with her usually happy face. "But her aside... We're still stuck here guys." Rantarou told us. Bringing our mood a little down. Way to go Rantarou... As we all sigh, the Monitor inside the cafeteria activates and soon enough we saw the half white and half black bear known as Monokuma. "Awwww... Look at you poor criminals! Just sitting around nothing to do. Why don't just you begin the game already." He sighed looking disappointed all because we haven't even started our first murder. "Well to bad for you Mr.Bear! But we're not gonna do it! There is no absolute reason is to why we should!" I shouted at him but what he did... was smirk at us "Ooo~ So if I give you a reason you could plan a murder~?" Oh no... This is not good. "Then how about I give you all a motive~" "A motive?" Rantarou- no, everyone immediately paled at his words. "A-And... What m-motive is that?" Itsuki questioned Monokuma "Upupupu... Don't worry. It's just a simple motive~" He laughed at us as we are expecting a worst outcome. "I'll ask a question first. How long have you been here in this Prison School?" He questioned us "Hmm? We're only been here like 5 days or so... W-Wait..." Rantarou seems calmed at the moment then "You don't mean that--" "CORRECT!" He shouted at us "You guys have been here quite a long time now~ Soooooo~ long that even I don't know anymore as well." "W-What?!?!" Kikuri was astonished "Don't fucking mess with us you!!!" Takeshi yelled at Monokuma but he is very pleased with our reactions "Upupupu, Well that's it! Oh and by the way... I hope your friends and family are doing okay! Upupupu!" And with that the monitor shut down. "Our Families?!" I shouted in disbelief. No, Monokuma must have said that to make our urge to kill grow higher. "Hmm... Is everyone here okay?" Rantarou asked us "Do any of us look okay to you?" Kikuri said frustrated but she immediately become apologetic "S-Sorry... That... Really took a tole on me." We all just stood there. "M-Maybe his... L-L-Lying?" Himeno said and it might be a possibility. "It might be... But at the same time... It may." Aria looked down "Mah. For now... Why don't we all rest? It's pretty late now. C'mon." Shinnosuke suggested. Everyone nodded didn't really have a reason why to not object so we all entered the prison dorm and rest. The next few days we all still went on our little search for a way out. But a last, it is futile. The entire place is heavily guarded and not even us Super High School Levels can even ban together to take down a wall gate to another area. The next day of our little side quest. "So... What now? Live here for the rest of our lives?" Takeshi said frustrated. "It's better than killing ain't it?" Kikuri rebutted. Everyone is too depressed to do anything. Sensing the tension a certain party girl stood up "ARRRGGG!!! Enough!" Matsuri yelled "Lady Matsuri? Is something the matter?" Shinnosuke asked "Everything is too damn downer... I want to make this place ALIVE!!!" Matsuri said as she yelled the last part. "Alive? What do you mean by that?" I asked her "We! Are gonna commence "Friday Night Party"!" She yelled "A... Party?" Himeno asked "Yes Party! This is our only stress relief!" She said with thumbs up. "Won't that damn bear just ruined our fun once we even start the party? Much less prepare it." Takeshi said a bit disappointed. "Hohoho! Do not worry my fellow fighter, leave everything to Matsuri!" She said making a heroic pose. "Hmm... A party does sounds relaxing. And... I've never been to one." Xandu said embarrassed. "Wha?! You've never partied before Sensei?" Kikuri said shocked "Well being a Teacher has its perks." Xandu said. Matsuri continue on and said "Well... I'll pull some strings~ Besides I'm THE Super High School Level Events Manager! I'll be able to pull it off." She said with Proud and Confidence. That is something really assuring. Seeing someone still positive and still bringing on the cheer for everyone. "Hmhm~ Thinking about it now... It sounds very fun." I said with a smile "Then it settles! Do not worry I'll be done in a giffy!" She said "Well your not doing it alone. Since its a party then your gonna need music~" I asked preparing myself for a live concert for my friends "I can help too! I can make the snacks and such~" Kikuri beamed "I'll handle the decorations then! Nobody leaves the Inventor out of things when it comes to creation!" Miaya said. "You girls might need someone to carry heavy stuff then. I can help you out with that." Rantarou said and we both said yes. "Let me support you as well. I can clean and organize the things you may need." Shinnosuke said asking in on this request. "Thanks guys! How about the other?" Kikuri said as she looked at the other guys "Sorry... But do you really think I'll do a good job on that?" Takeshi said scratching the back of his head and feet on the table. Kikuri remained silent and said "... Good point. Itsuki?" She turned the corner and Itsuki is no longer there in the corner. "W-Where did that kid go?" Kikuri asked "Not just him! Zero also... Bah!" Kikuri said upset... "Well I'm gonna take a quick breather and do Oz's Maintenance check first." Miaya said leaving with Oz following her along the way. "Well... I'm gonna go and practice in my room. Luckily for me~ a violin is in there." I said (NOTE: Their dorm rooms represents each talent of the students. If your the Super High School Level Musician your room will be filled with Music base decorations and instruments. that's all) "Okie-dokey! I'll be sure to tell you the rest of the plan~!" Matsuri said "Wait a minute! How about we use our own dorm?! We have a huge room here and we can use that~" Miaya said "That's brilliant!" Matsuri said after awhile, we disperse and prepare what we were assigned to do. Well the afternoon is upon us and I still have some time to do. I kinda wanna relax first though. *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* A few hours have passed and I was practicing playing the violin in my room. I was about to head out to the room but I heard the knock on my door, as I opened it, Rantarou came to my view "Oh Rantarou. What's the matter?" I asked him and... He seems a bit messy and his hair is really messed up. "Matsuri said I should go fetch you." He seems a bit exhausted. "Okay... Um, How was your part of the job?" I asked with a smile and he showed me a tired expression "A little tired... Kikuri went all out... She's been asking favors back and forth. If I'm being honest... I'm really tired. She even created a list for who and who is gonna partner up in going there." He said upset. "W-Well... Maybe you should take a long bath in your room Rantarou. I'll go where the others are and I'll do the things Kikuri will ask for k?" I said to him and he replied with a smile "Thanks Kazuko... Maybe... Maybe I should. But are you--" He said as I interrupted him "I'll be fine on my own Rantarou~ Go and take a tiny shower." I said to him as he nod and saw him walk into his room and I went out as well and visit the huge room we have here in the dormitory. As I enter, the place was amazing! Matsuri and the others must have done so well "Looks like the Musical Bitch is back!" Miaya said with a smile "B-Bitch?!" I said astonished. Damn she has a harsh mouth. "Forget her... She's always been like that anyway." Kikuri said and "Where's Rantarou?" She asked and I replied "I told him to go take a shower and rest for awhile." She seemed disappointed at my answer "*Sigh* my fault for treating him like a salay worker...." "And what do you mean by that?" I asked her "Huh? Oh nothing. C'mon! We got the stage ready for ya as well~!" Kikuri said Wow... May be a small stage but... It's really an amazing stage! "What do ya think~?" "Amazing!" I said excited to perform my violin. "Great~! I asked Shin to get the others so by the time their all here party will begin!" Matsuri fist pumped the air. We waited around a few minutes and everyone finally gathered. Well... Almost everyone "Where's Yukio?" I asked Shinnosuke "She doesn't want to come. I asked for her to come but Lady Yukio just slammed the door on me." Shinnosuke said almost sad that he failed to bring her here. "It's fine. She'll opened up soon enough." I said comforting Shinnosuke "Well back to the matter at hand! Let's party!" "Hold up!" Takeshi said "What would happen if that damn bear got in here?" Takeshi said "I'll watch the door." Rantarou said as he entered the room, fresh from the shower also. "I'll go outside and watch the door... I don't have any energy anyway so I'll just stand outside and watch." Rantarou said. "Are you sure?" I asked him completely worried cause he looks like his about to topple down "I'm sure. Can I just take some snacks though?" He asked. Matsuri gave him a plate then he smiled at us and walked out. "Now then that's taken care of... Time to go Wild!" She yelled and we started to party. Matsuri and Kikuri baked a bunch of food, which the ingredients they got from the storage room. And I on the other hand played my violin bringing on the cheer. Everything seems so fine and cheerful. But... Everything went dark. "Eeeek! T-The lights!" Kikuri yelled "O-Oh my! What happened!" Shinnosuke yelled after her "These damn motherf-ing lights! I fixed them properly!" Then Miaya "E-Enough j-just find the light switch!" I told them. "If only we could!" Kikuri yelled "Aaahhh..." I heard Insulin then I heard a thud. "My God! I'm so scared!" "Hold on Aria! Stay still and I'll try to find you!" Aria then Kurosaki... I keep hearing footsteps and a bunch of tables and chairs being push around "Eeek! I stepped on something!" then Himeno later "Hold on. I'll navigate by using the walls! " Shinnosuke said and we went quiet but I still hear footsteps and panic voices. Then CRASH! "Ah! My bad, I hit something..." I heard Shinnosuke's voice then later... CLICK "Oh... It went back on." I said with relief. But... "W-What happened?" I asked "These damn no use of lights must have gone haywire... Danggit! Hold on, I'm gonna see that damn circuit breaker..." She said as she exited the room. "Is everyone here okay then?" Shinnosuke asked "We're all fine now." Xandu said examining everyone. "Hold on... Where's Matsuri?" He pointed out and we looked around and she's nowhere to be found. "Oh! There she is, underneath that table cloth." Aria said heading towards The table cloth on the east side was removed and the cups and plates that are place their are messed up. "Matsuri?" Aria went to her and she is just laying on the ground with the table cloth on top of her. She took off the table cloth and then... "AAAHHHHH!!!" Aria stumbled back and Kurosaki went to her "Aria! What-- Oh my God!" Kurosaki was next to be scared. We went to their location and found... Matsuri... Laying on the ground covered in blood. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!" I screamed.